The Codename: Kids Next Door Gang
'Kids Next Door' *'Numbuh 1 / Nigel Uno' (voiced by Ben Diskin) - Leader of Sector V / Representative of Earth in Galactic Kids Next Door A bald English boy who is rarely seen without his trademark sunglasses, and does not put complete trust in anyone but his teammates. He is a workaholic who consistently puts business before himself. His uncommon baldness is due to an unexplained event involving the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, and Numbuh 5's shirking of duties. Throughout the series, his girlfriend is Lizzie Devine, but their relationship came to an end when she explained that she was tired of his always putting KND priorities over her. He is the only operative on his team without a sibling. He is the first KND operative to be selected for Galactic Kids Next Door from planet Earth. Before a fight, he shouts his signature war cry: "Kids Next Door, Battle stations!". *'Numbuh 2 / Hogarth "Hoagie" Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr.' (voiced by Ben Diskin) - Sector V 2x4 Tech Officer An inventor and pilot with a passion for flight, who wears an old fashioned aviator hat. Numbuh 2 builds all the technology used by his sector. He is an overweight German American boy who enjoys cracking puns at every chance possible. Hoagie is also Numbuh 1's best friend. His interests besides flight include trading cards and being a detective. It has been implied that he had feelings for Numbuh 5, and in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., it was shown that they had gotten married. *'Numbuh 3 / Kuki Sanban' (voiced by Lauren Tom) - Sector V Diversionary Tactical Officer An unusually happy Japanese girl whose love for every creature almost always interferes with her responsibilities. She is a great fan of Rainbow Monkeys, a stuffed monkey toy series, and will often irrationally defend them, occasionally allowing her insanely aggressive side to show. She and Numbuh 4 share feelings for each other. Her last name, "Sanban" is Japanese for "Number Three". In contrast with her innocent, gentle and happy-go-lucky personality, she is the pilot of a giant robotic rabbit named H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. (Hare Inspired Piston Powered Ingenious Exoskeleton Hops Over Parents) which is thoroughly armed with missiles and gets destroyed in every episode it appears in, with Numbuh 3 parachuting out afterwards. It is shown that she gets married to Numbuh 4 in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. *'Numbuh 4 / Wallabee "Wally" Beatles' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Sector V Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist A short, Australian boy known for acting without thinking. Numbuh 4 wears an orange hooded sweater, blue jeans, and has a blonde bowl haircut. He is a jock and a bully on occasion, as he is the most capable when it comes to physical fighting; however, he is arguably the least intelligent KND operative, which leads to him being easily fooled and most usually selected for dangerous parts in missions. He is barely literate and is ignorant in basic knowledge of English and mathematics, reflected by his grades in school. It is also clearly apparent he has a crush on Numbuh 3, which runs throughout the series, including in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., where it was shown that they are married. *'Numbuh 5 / Abigail "Abby" Lincoln' (voiced by Cree Summer) - Sector V Stealth Tactical Officer An intelligent and laid back tomboy of African American and French (through her mother) descent; she keeps her head cool even in the worst situations. Abigail rarely overreacts in their missions, and sometimes tries to calm her friends, and even friends that have become enemies. She talks in third person much of the time, and loves sweets — most notably ice cream. Her dream was to taste the legendary Fourth Flavor of ice-cream, which she accomplished in "Operation F.L.A.V.O.R.". She is the oldest operative in Sector V. In I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S it is shown that she takes over sector V in wake of Numbuh 1's departure, and eventually, she became the supreme leader of KND. She is later married to Numbuh 2. *'Numbuh 6 / Bradley / R.O.B.O.B.R.A.D.L.E.Y.' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Sector V Honorary Operative A baby skunk found and adopted by Numbuhs 2 and 3 in Operation: C.A.M.P.. Though Numbuh 1 originally disliked him due to his being a distraction to the others, he apologized after Bradley and his real parents saved the team from an evil camp counselor. Numbuh 1 then granted Bradley the status of honorary operative Numbuh Six. He returned in Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L., where he's rebuilt as a cyborg called "R.O.B.O.B.R.A.D.L.E.Y." (R'''obotic '''O'perative's 'B'allistic 'O'dor-'B'''lasting '''R'ocket 'A'rmed 'D'errier 'L'aunches 'E'xtreme 'Y'uckiness'') due to near-fatal injuries from a spying mission. He made one last appearance in Operation: S.I.X.. '''MOON BASE *'Numbuh 65.3 / Herbert' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Moon Base Mission Assigner A nerdy and overweight KND communications officer who regularly contacts Sector V. He appears in several episodes as a minor recurring character. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. He first appeared in Operation: B.R.I.E.F., where he informs Sector V of a hit warrant on Numbuh 1, and shows them a physical model of the assassin, a living pair of underwear named Mr. White. *'Numbuh 86/ Fanny Fulbright' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Kids Next Door Head of Decommissioning / Global Tactical Officer Leader of Decommissioning Squad, She speaks with a heavy Scottish accent and yells a lot. She is also known to underestimate boys, often calling them "stupid" and believes girls are far superior. Numbuh Five never liked her because of her dislike for boys and aggressive attitude. Her first real friend was Nunbuh twelve. but she betrayed the KND and joined the teens, and now Numbuh 3 is her only friend. It should also be known that Franny's father is Mr. Boss. *'Numbuh 362 / Rachel T. McKenzie' (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - Kids Next Door Supreme Leader / Best Spy The Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door Organization, and one of the major recurring and supporting characters in the show. Numbuh 362 had no really important role until the season two episode Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. where it was explained that she as the KND's top spy. It was revealed in the season three episode Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. that she'd taken the position of supreme leader after Numbuh 274's "betrayal." It is later suggested in the series that she has a crush on Numbuh One. Also, she's one of the only characters to regularly change her wardrobe. Artic Base/Prison *'Numbuh 60 / Patton Drilovsky' (voiced by Matt Levin) - Arctic Base Cadet Trainer A high-ranking Russian-born Canadian operative and the drill sergeant stationed at the Kids Next Door Arctic Base who's in charge of training new recruits to the Kids Next Door Organization. He is occasionally seen in various episodes in either at the Kids Next Door Moonbase or Kids Next Door Arctic Base. *'Numbuh 44 & 44 / Pete and Peter Doblemitz' (voiced by Lauren Tom) - Arctic Base / Moon Base Infantry The twin operatives who share the same number and the same position. They are both guards at KND Arctic Base (where they were first seen), though they may sometimes be seen at KND Moonbase, such as when all the operatives gathered to hear Numbuh 362's announcement that she was quitting in Operation: I.T.. When one of them was tagged, they both became Supreme Leader(s). Deep Sea Science Lab ' *'Numbuh 74.239 / Gabe (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) - Undersea Research Facility Scientist / Splinter Cell Member A recurring KND scientist who is later revealed to be a member of the KND Splinter Cell. He first appeared in Operation: F.E.R.A.L., where he and Numbuh 71.562 try to cure an ape-ified Numbuh 1 and get into an argument about whether to use "Element L", which Numbuh 74.239 believes might cause him to remain feral forever. *'Numbuh 20,000 / Unknown' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - Undersea Research Facility Guard The head of security at the Deep Sea Science Lab. He apparently went insane after the "Cootie Girl" escaped and attempted to ram the command ship into the base out of desperation in Operation: O.U.T.B.R.E.A.K.. In Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y. he asked if they were going to lauch a full out nuclear cheese strike on the teenagers. He is later seen commanding the SKWID Squad in Operation: B.R.I.D.G.E.. Teen Operatives *'Numbuh Infinity / Unknown' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - Kids Next Door Diplomat / Leader of Teens Next Door / Splinter Cell Member One of the diplomats working with Numbuh 362 to make peace with the teenagers in Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.. Later, he was seen talking with Chad, who was heard saying "No way! I've worked too hard to be double crossed like this!". Numbuh Infinity then replied, "You know it was not my decision! They just told me to tell you!". Numbuh 1 correctly suspected that Chad and Numbuh Infinity were working together with the KND Splinter Cell and confronted him. *'Numbuh 9 / Maurice' (voiced by Khary Payton) - Former Sector V Operative / Undercover Operative A member of Sector V and was said to be one of the best operatives in the Kids Next Door Organization. Three years ago, he vowed to find the source of the Teens' Chicken Pox and completely destroy it after Numbuh 8 was hit with the Pox and injured. Sadly, though he was able to find his target, he turned 13 before he could destroy it and was decommissioned before he could complete his mission. However in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. it is revealed that the decommissioning was fake and that Maurice has joined the undercover ranks of a few select kids that continue to aid the Kids Next Door Organization even as they approach adulthood. Former Operatives *'Numbuh 0 / Monty Uno' (voiced by Frank Welker in adult mode and Dave Wittenberg in Numbuh mode) - Founder of the 7th Age of the Kids Next Door Father of Nigel Uno, the Elder son of Grandfather. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., he is revealed to be Numbuh 0, the founder of the modern age of the KND Organization (the 7th Age of the KND), as well as the older brother of Benedict Uno and the adoptive uncle of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. *'Numbuh 49-Temporary / Lizzie Devine' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Numbuh 1's ex-girlfriend She is Numbuh 1's chubby American girlfriend with ginger hair and glasses. She is very possessive over him and will often go out of her way to try to get him to spend more time with her. She gets angry when he puts his KND work before her and his tendency to jilt her or break off dates just to go on missions. Even though she continued to tolerate it, she eventually breaks up with him after realizing that his job is what he loves the most and not her. *'Numbuh T / Tommy Gilligan' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Former Sector V Operative Numbuh 2's little brother, first appearing in Operation: T.O.M.M.Y. He originally sought to join the KND as "Numbuh T" (despite, as was continuously pointed out to him, T not being a number), which the others agreed to after his helping them in the season 2finale Operation: E.N.D.. However, he was forced to quit to save them from Father in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. and, due to a computer safeguard, was unable to rejoin. As such, he continued to defend kids as a vigilante, "The Tommy". There are several the most important operatives in the Kids Next Door. Trivia *Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Of The Brave Frog and Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Of Bubble Guppies Category:Characters Category:HEROES Category:Humans Category:HEROINES Category:Groups Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series allies Category:Muppet Babies & Rugrats Adventures allies Category:Baby Looney Tunes & All-Stars Stars' Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Human characters Category:Peter Pan Adventures Allies